R0 - Lelouch of the Condemnation
by Holomorn
Summary: Following the echoes of the Zero Requiem, Lelouch vi Brittannia didn't know what awaited him in the afterlife. Condemned to reflect his actions in life, he spent an eternity unable to tell what's real or not. Thus, when Lelouch finds himself back where it started, even he had his doubts about this blessing... Or is it a curse? Code Bearer Geassless Immortal Lelouch Peggy Sue.


Chapter 1: The Day a Demon was Condemned.

He was dying. He, Lelouch vi Britannia, the Devil Emperor was dying. Being stabbed in the heart, he felt a glaring pain that dismounted his body, leaving a trail of blood as he fell from ramp. It hurts, oh it hurts, but it was worth it. Everything fell as planned. He would die, so that future world come. A better future. A future were the world would become gentler.

As seconds passed by, he could barely see the blurred shape of his sister holding his bloodied hand. Her voice was distraught, shocked and traumatized. He could barely hear what she was saying but he could already guess. Yes, it was all planned; yes, everything was staged for this exact moment. After everything he has done, his mistakes, his sins. All of it will be paid.

"Yes… I… I destroyed the world… I built it… anew" And with his last words, his eyes become heavy. The pain washes away, along with his life, his wish seemly fulfilled.

Or so Lelouch thought…

* * *

"Now now, was all that necessary?" A voice echoed in the now metallic world of C. There, a lone woman stares at the reflection of the material world underneath her feet, watching all the whole flair that the Zero Requiem has produced. When letting her finger touch the ground, the image of Lelouch dead body dissipates like water wavering on the lake into nothingness.

"..."

The lone woman then stare at the ceiling, where the majestic display of the space awaits, the true nature of the abyss taking shape of a gaseous planet to the mortal eyes, "But isn't the march of time flowing as planned? I don't see what else in the future that coul-" She tilts her head aside chatting with a voice only she could hear interrupting her.

"..."

"Oh? Now that's unexpected. Since when do you play favorites hm?" She snorted, now standing up to her feet. Her very present caused the surroundings to change, warping themselves apart from the whole metallic fortress to a maze of gears turning upon themselves, there lay the masks of the souls clad themselves upon.

"..."

"Well, whatever. If that's your wish, I shall obey. Although I'm pretty sure the Devil himself won't be pleased after we let him handle Hell..." Strolling over a specific gear, the lone woman leans over, and removes the contraption, causing said gear to turn into a miniature black hole of the size of her palm. She smiles, noticing the worth of the soul in her hand. Out though it is tainted with obsession and despair, on its core, lies a genuine gem of pure light, a proof of it's worth.

"Well, Lelouch vi Britannia, show me what are you of worth..."

* * *

And as if he heard such words, the once slain Emperor of Britannia darts awake. Lelouch finds himself staring crouched at the C.C's bloodied dead body. Her green hair slumped on the ground, bathed in blood. That white straitjacket slapped in her form. To see her in such state brought nothing but disgust in his heart. When the sounds of the world finally fills his eyes as he realizes where he is. Gunshots fired, scream of panic and terror… Yes, he was back once more to this joke of a scenario, the Shinjuku Ghetto. And it seems the massacre is right underway...

"...What do you think, Mr. Student?" Lelouch heard the redshirt captain, whose the name escapes him, speak. Once more he was cornered by a platoon of armed soldiers with their guns trained on him.

The dark prince couldn't help but to sigh as he gets up and glares back in indifference, "Well… back again?"

"Hm? What the- What's with those eyes?" The captain inquired, arching an eyebrow. His eyes went over the student's own, which now changed into a bizarre pair of red bird-like symbol.

"This same scene, these same words. Even you should be tired of saying them over and over" Retorted Lelouch in shaking his head in disaproval.

The captain however just frowned confused, "What you talking about? Are you-"

" _-_ _going delusional?_ _Are you begging for your life now?_ _Too late! How could someone like you be considered even a Britannian!? Just die…_ Is that what you would say, right?" Lelouch spoke interrupting his sentence, "I killed you, right here, at this very moment. You had no control over your body. You couldn't resist the power I wield. It was… inevitable. But then again, you already know that"

The red captain just went irate, "You… are you mocking me?" Even the soldiers around just looked agape for a second with the student's audacity. His words though didn't make an ought of sense. He spoke as if he already lived thought this moment...

Lelouch just sighed once more. He has been indeed been through this many times, not just once when he lived. After his death following the Zero Requiem, the afterlife awaiting him was nothing but a theater play with his soul. The dark prince has been through many of what he calls "scenarios" representing moments in his life, replaying them over and over with him being present, retelling their history and fate of those involved just before his eyes.

It's like god wanted him to face his mistakes over and over, forcing him to see what his failures have brought upon the souls that fell from his crusade against Britannia. Every life that has taken, every soul his eyes geassed, Lelouch was unwillingly throw into their scenarios, meant to feel what what they have felt due his actions.

"( _It's my punishment, I know it. but still… There has to be a better way to do this_ )" He thought as the red captain declared he had enough with him hastily going with the execution. Lelouch didn't even bat an eye on him as he trained the gun over his head. Instead, Lelouch just looked over C.C's slurping body. The one woman that has been through his side until the very end. His accomplice. So mysterious, so solemn and resigned. Living without a care in this world. This must be was the witch felt living hundred of years with immortality. That complete apathy, meant to engulf and overwhelm the despair of being unable to move on.

"( _I understand,_ _your wish to die…_ _I understand_ )" Lelouch mumbled as he closed his eyes and waited for the scenario's end.

" **What are you doing!?** "

Lelouch winced, visibly startled. For a second he swear to have heard C.C's visage flaring in his mind. Looking at her body once more, something clicked in the dark prince's brain. It was strange… usually, the scenarios did little to recall Cecilia's form. Lelouch first thought that since few where the ones who have seen them together, they would have hard to time trying to visualize her actual shape. Haven seen them so many times, Lelouch have always seen some of the imperfections but now….

It's hard to tell exactly the way the scenarios are designed. At first Lelouch first suspected it was the memories of the deseased. The red captain here has taunted him directly about his side of the story. He had a job given personally by Prince Clovis to retrieve C.C and eliminate any witnesses. He murdered Suzaku and killed many innocent lives only to have his own to be taken by the power of the king. Lelouch personally heard this story from the man's mouth many times over, so he couldn't be mistaken. And yet…

C.C's face. So full of details. And that flash he just saw… it's exactly as he remembers. It doesn't make sense. Why? Why would the imperfections be gone all of sudden? That voice he just heard, what could it be-

!

Lelouch didn't even blink. He mouth was forced open in a gasp as a bullet has been planted right in his forehead before he could react. In mere second, an Ashford Student lay dead, executed by the captain of Clovis's personal royal guards.

"Hmph! Such scum…" The man snorted in contempt before reaching his radio, "Victor to HQ, we have a report..."

* * *

Over the ruins of the overrun Ghetto, a giant Britannian Land-Cruiser, patrolled the area. There, Clovis La Britannia, the third prince in succession, awaited impatiently for results regard his secret project. The disappearance of the core specimen was only thing clouding his mind in that moment. It was curious how he got so wrapped in this mess.

At first, Clovis thought little of the proposal his brother Schneizel offered: A woman with a fuzzy inconsistent history, present in times and ages that shouldn't be possible unless she was an immortal herself. Hearing such thing, he couldn't help to consider it a nothing but a fairytale babble unfit for someone like him. However, the third prince knew his brother well. Being so smart and resourceful why would Schneizel of all people require his help to go around and search some myth? It just baffled him. The second prince has always been a serious person so Clovis could help but to bite his offering to see what he was up to.

And what a surprise. Who knew that it was actually true! The woman proved to a joyful mystery for his research team. Her immortality defied everything they have discovered so far in history. With is plans underway, Clovis couldn't help to delight himself thinking on what he could gain from this. He kept it a secret from his brother, choosing only his most loyal subjects to oversee the dubbed Project Code R.

"( _But then, the terrorists struck…_ )" The third prince reflected in a frown, "( _Such mess, of all problems I have expected, those disgusting Elevens somehow managed to be thorn on my plans…_ )"

"General, incoming transmission from the Royal Guard!" Reported an officer.

"Patch it through!" Blurted the bald man.

" _My Lord, we have found the terrorist hideout and wiped out their base. Unfortunately, the hostage you seek has found… dead_ " The captain's voice echoed.

"What!? You fools, she was meant to be taken alive!" General Bartley flared in anger.

" _Forgive me my lord, we were too late. The subject was tortured and shot dead_ _before we could reach her..._ " The general growled in a sense, thinking on what should be done.

"It doesn't matter, at least we found her body" Claimed the third prince indifferent surveying their location, "Bartley, who's closest Sutherland in the area?"

"That's Villetta Nu, from the Purist Faction"

"Perfect, send her him to retrieve the specimen immediately. Victor, your group is to remain in place until extraction comes up, guard that body with your life"

" _Yes, Your Highness!_ " Given the orders, the radio went silent allowing Clovis to smile briefly.

"Your Highness, about the Ghetto? With the project secured should we continue the operation?" Asked the bald general visibly relieved. Given the news, all was going well for the moment.

"Hmph! Those Eleven Terrorists are the cause of this rabble. I want every last of one of them dead by the end of this day, scour the land if you need to. I have other things to handle" The prince barked as he stood up.

Every officer in the bridge got up from their seats and saluted, the general included, "Yes, Your Hightess!" They shouted.

* * *

Pain. Pain… that's all there is. Pain. Lelouch couldn't help but to grind his teeth as he felt a pain like no other focused entirely on his forehead. The round melting bullet was searing inside the flesh of his brains, who screaming nothing but pain signals on his nerves. It lodged on his cranium and stood there for what felt to be forever as Lelouch tried to handle the stress with his will alone.

"Stop. The more you try to resist, the longer you will prolong your torment" Spoke a voice breaking his thoughts away. When Lelouch opened his eyes, he found himself floating in the unknown. Hard the explain the dark prince was caught off guard as he couldn't make heads or tails to describe where he is experiencing. Tendrils of light flowed around him in stream, full of colors, full of dots, it was a chaotic scene of which he couldn't possible decipher his location with logic.

"This place..." Lelouch muttered agape.

"This your mindscape… the world of your mind" Answered the voice of his unspoken question. Lelouch recognized it's familiar tone. And as if she could read his thoughts, the owner just materialized before his presence from nowhere.

"C.C..." The dark prince called with eyes wide.

The witch just blinked, "Hn, what a waste. I did what I thought as necessary for my client and he turns out to be the same as me. Even worse, it looks like you know little of your curse. Oh well, you know my name but I don't know yours, who are you?"

Lelouch was shocked, he didn't expect her to show up. Heck, he didn't expect anything to happen as it did moments ago. Is this another ploy of the afterlife? Is he still being punished or something? His brain worked it's gears for an answer but nothing came into mind. Her form was perfect. Years of torture and simulation forced him to remember everything down the minimal details. Still, he couldn't afford to let his guard down. If anything, all of this could some new scenario God has written to curse him with… but then then possibilities, "C.C, it's me, Lelouch… you don't remember me?"

"Should I? I have this feeling that you are familiar to a sense. How odd. As a code bearer, you're supposed to be immune to any tempting related to the soul and yet… here I am. How, I wonder? I was sure you where the person I was looking for, a normal human seeking power of the king but still..." C.C kept talking, her expression mingling between curiosity and epiphany.

"I indeed received that power. We were together for a long time. I accepted your contract long ago but was unable to complete it" Lelouch snorted remembering his last words to her, "You could say, like my other failures, I willingly left you to your fate… ( _Even though you accepted the future yourself…._ )"

C.C remained silent for a moment, "...And how come you happen to acquire a code? How come did you came back in time, to the past?" She asked in a lower tone.

"How knows? Until now I didn't even know I had code. I have died and relived my life many times over for years in sequence. I believe it's God's chosen way to punish someone like me who had become the enemy of the world. Suffice to say, I don't even know if you, if all of this, is even real yet"

"Hn, that's sound complicated. God directly punishing a soul… It's curious, if not, unusual" C.C concluded as she smirked and shook her head, "It's shame I can't question you more, you sound like you have a lot of story to tell"

Given her choice of words, Lelouch was perplexed, "What you mean?"

"Britannia. They're taking me away. Our connection is quite thin you know. I might not be able to maintain it for much longer..."

"Britannia? Clovis!?" Lelouch frowned. Of course, if he didn't kill the red captain and his goons, the next logical thing it's her retrieval.

C.C nodded, sighing out loud, "Yes, your brother has me prisoner again. Such a pain. Oh well, it was nice to meet you Lelouch vi Britannia"

"Wait, I still have questions!" Lelouch shouted unnerved. Of everything he has faced since his true death, of every scenario, this has been the first time something so unusual happened. The dark prince couldn't help but to feel there might be something further in this, "( _Even if there's a little chance..._ )

C.C just smiled as her body dismantled itself into dust, "You're interesting, son of Marianne. If you seek answers from me, then you should rescue me yourself"

"Cecilia!" And the last thing Lelouch saw, was C.C eyes going wide before his vision went blind.

* * *

"Gah!" The dark prince gasped into shock, forcing himself up as he recovered consciousness. His voice and the echoing sound of a bullet bouncing the ground were the only things that could be heard back in that warehouse. Desperate, Lelouch looked around, asserting his situation.

"This..." It was dark, he could barely see an arm's length ahead since the place had no lights. The foul stench of blood and flesh overwhelmed his nostrils. It didn't take much of a guess to where it came from. Just the shadow ahead was enough to reveal the remains of the bodies left abandoned by Clovis's sanctioned massacre.

"( _Wait…_ _the massacre!_ )" Bringing up his phone open, Lelouch saw the time he frowned. If the pinging stars of the night weren't enough, the phone's clock indicating the hour was enough to convince him he was far too late already. The Ghetto, or the last the place he was at moment, is eerie silent and lifeless. He could only guess the horrific number of casualties that resulted from Clovis madness.

Checking his phone register, there were so many unreceived calls. Shirley, Sayoko and even Nunnally… names that brought tension his heart. In that moment, Lelouch stopped for a second to make a reality check against his situation. For starters, was it all real? That's the first question the dark princes asked himself. Every scenario he has been thrown into had some sort of imperfection that related to the judge's memory, the judge of course being whoever soul, or perhaps God maybe, desires to settle matters with his being, like the red captain from before.

However there's patterns that Lelouch noticed. Some just restrict his body all up to his eyes, forcing him to see the horror. Some just let's him out free on the field to see what he would change. Some just don't care for the theatrics and just move on to pure torture, the classical fire and cruxification, to the point Lelouch desensitized his heart of emotion once he realized the illusion of his environment and predicament. Who is to tell that this was another show of horrors meant to shatter his hopes? It has happened before. It could happen again. So what to do? What is real and what is not?

Who is the Judge this time?

Lelouch sat down on his place, leaning himself on the wall while he reflects, "(… _It's complex, this scenario. Everything fits_ _per se, I receive my power, it's first us_ _e_ _just after they killed C.C._ _It wasn't the redshirt captain,_ _there too much story before this, him killing Suzaku for instance_ _. He did react the same as always but then again_ _i_ _t could be any of the guards._ _Maybe the author was just quiet this time_ _._ _Still, that vision with C.C… it doesn't make sense._ _Maybe_ _it's_ _Mother? Father?_ _V.V?_ _They do know about both_ _my_ _action_ _s_ _and C.C and yet at same time, never_ _they_ _revealed themselves when it comes to the scenarios._ _So who else?_ _Who_ _else knows about C.C to this point?_ _Mao?_ )"

And before he could think anymore, the ringing sound of his phone broke his thoughts out. Someone was calling… Milly, " _Lelouch? Lelouch is it you?_ "

Hearing her voice, the said dark prince in the end decided to play along. He didn't have much proof to convince himself either things were or not real for the moment, "Yeah, it's me..."

And her voice just flared, " _Oh my gosh finally! Do you have any idea of how worried sick we are!? I had to handle both Shirley and Nunnally in grief. They were crying Lulu, crying! And you didn't even call back to warn...*sigh* Anyway, where the hell are you?_ " The council president demanded distraught.

"I am in the Shinjuku Ghetto. it's dark here, nothing much I can do now. As for I didn't call… I was unconscious. Got involved with some terrorists in the way back..."

" _Shinjuku Ghetto!? You're in the tomb!? That's terrible! How are you? Are you hurt?_ " She voice was visibly concerned, more than usual for Lelouch's taste.

"( _The Tomb?_ ) No, nothing serious, they just butted a gun in my head and I was out" He lied, holding the bullet that just killed him between his fingers, "Britannia forces must have missed me on the rescue. Say, what do you mean by the tomb?"

" _You didn't hear? Oh right, unconscious… Prince Clovis condemned the terrorists, and in overall the Elevens also, for instigating a revolt in the Ghetto. He said the terrorists apparently ended releasing some weapon a poison gas in to prevent Britannia from order things up. In the end, the result was a just massacre… everyone it's calling it the Shinjuku Tomb now_ "

"… I see" Lelouch commented, his face remaining stoic. Deep down however, he heart was in deep shock after hearing that. Apparently with his piece out of the board, the result ended out far worse than he thought. Are Kallen and the others still alive? He had to know, "Did they say anything about the terrorists? Did they capture or kill them?"

" _Not that I remember. Prince Clovis just gave a big drama speech about lack of trust and the horror of war and blah blah, nothing worth mentioning_ " She affirmed to his relief, " _Still, are you sure okay, they did say the poison killed a lot of people. Y-you are not saying any last words, are you?_ "

Lelouch just chuckled, "Not today Milly, not today… Well, looks like I won't be arriving anytime soon. Could you do me a favor Milly and warn Mr. Ashford of my predicament? I don't know how it will take for me to get back and even then I don't think I'll be fit for tomorrow school"

" _Fine, I'll do it, but only if you go in a date with Shirley._ _The poor girl was so broken thinking about you. Maybe love will finally sprout from this close tragedy~_ " She retorted with her well known mischievous tone.

"I'll think about it..." he just replied before closing his phone. If anything the call that just happened was quite convincing for Lelouch and his reality struggles. He still had doubts of course, the possibility of the worst could still be inevitable. Like a cat playing with its prey, his tormentor could be just be waiting patiently. Nevertheless, all of this events have sprout something Lelouch has began to dread ever since he truly died as a demon: Hope.

And experience taught him what hope means…

Hope is the first step in the road to disappointment.


End file.
